


Scaredy Cat

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, dream x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: Y/n is scared of the dark so dream calls her
Relationships: Clay | Dream x Reader
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Scaredy Cat

It was 3 am when Y/n finally decided that she had to go to sleep. It’s not that she usually stayed up super late, she tried to make sure she was in bed by midnight, but today was different.

Y/n was finally visiting her family after being away at college all semester. She was extremely excited to hang out with her siblings and parents, but there was one problem when she came home.

Her old room wasn’t really her room anymore.

It was used as an office for her parents. She was totally fine with them moving her stuff, it’s not like her room was her pride and joy, she only lived in this house for about a year. The real problem was having to sleep in the basement instead of her room. Her extreme fear of the dark was not helpful at this moment.

“Y/n are you sure you don’t wanna sleep in my room?” her sister asked, “we all know you hate the dark, especially when it’s unfamiliar places.”

Not wanting to inconvenience her sister, she said, “No! It’ll be fine, besides I’m barely scared of the dark anymore!”

“Dang, college changed you didn’t it,” was all that she got from her sister.

But here Y/n was, contemplating if she should just pull an all-nighter or just take the chance. She had used “I need to finish some last-minute work before break!” as an excuse, but now she had finished her work and didn’t have it as an excuse. That’s a first.

Her eyes were drooping anyway, and if her family found her asleep on the couch with her laptop open, they would force her to sleep upstairs.

So she decided to go to sleep. After she procrastinated more on her phone. As she was scrolling through her discord messages she realized Clay was online playing Minecraft. She checked to see if he or any of their friends were streaming but was disappointed to find out that no one was. So instead she DMed him.

DMs

Me  
hellooooo dreamy boy

Dweam  
helloooooo Y/n  
Why r u still awake?

Me  
I’m at my families house  
and get this  
THEY KICKED ME OUT  
OF MY ROOM  
jkjk😎😎

Dweam  
that’s an L  
but that doesn’t explain  
why ur awake🙄🤚

Me  
my old room is now an  
office  
so i have to sleep in the  
basement😔

Dweam  
is ur basement a  
cemetery or am i  
forgetting something

Me  
wow rude🤠  
i may or may not  
have a deathly fear of  
the dark

Dweam  
WHAT  
HAHAHA

Me  
IM SORRY OK ITS  
THE TRUTH🤚😭

Dweam  
wanna call so I can  
witness your murdering  
in your DARK basement🥶

Me  
STOPPGKGJGJF  
but yes

Incoming Call From Dweam

“Hey,” He greeted as soon as Y/N picked up. She forgot how her heart did flips when ever she talked to Clay, she needed to work on that Crush she had. But she had to do her business at this moment, which was getting over her fear.

“Hi! I need to get change so gimme a sec, but tell me about your day,”

Clay started talking about how he streamed a little but got cut off by the sound of rustling clothes. Little did Y/n know that on the other side of the line was a very red-faced and flustered Clay.

Sorry was that weird I just thought it would be funny if that happened lol🤠

“Sorry, I just-” This time he was cut off again, but instead by Y/n’s laughs.

“You get flustered way to easily, just for the record Mr. Wastaken,”

“Oh come on!” He responded.

“Anyways, you never mentioned why you’re up playing Minecraft at 3 am,” she said, trying to lighten up the conversation.

“My sleep schedule is so fucked, I try to keep it lined up so that I’m awake when George is awake a little and when Nick is awake too, but they both live in different time zones.”

“Oh screw all other time zones than the east coast. We all know the east coast would win a fight against the rest of America!” she exclaimed

“I’m sorry- what?”

“How is this confusing.”

“I mean I get what you’re saying but still, how does this relate to my sleep schedule,” He retorted.

“I don’t know, but back to that. You do need to fix it because when I visit you (which it’s only a 3-hour drive compared to Nick’s like day drive because I’m better than him) you better not sleep the whole time.”

“Yeah, I gotta fix it, that way I can take you on a proper date.”

There went her heart again. Clay and Y/n both had crushes on each other, and they both knew they did, or at least had the idea that they liked each other. But both also had the mutual agreement that maybe they should wait until they see each other in person. Or until Y/n finished college and could move closer. Whichever comes first.

Y/n and Clay stayed up talking for about half an hour, but Y/n didn’t realize how tired she was and forgot how much Clay’s voice calmed her. Eventually, she fell asleep to him talking.

“Y/n?” Clay said when he heard her soft snores. When she didn’t respond he chuckled and said,  
“Goodnight Y/n. Love you,” and hung up the call.

The next morning Y/n woke up and checked Twitter, only to find that Clay had tweeted about her.

Dream @/dreamwastaken2  
This bitch called me because she  
was so scared of the dark and then  
FELL ASLEEP ON CALL  
smh my head😭🤚  
|  
Y/n @/y/u/n  
I THOUGHT WE AGREED  
NOT TO TALK ABOUT THIS  
|  
Dream @/dreamwastaken  
[photo of the DMs of you admitting  
your fear]  
|  
Tommyinnit @/tommyinnit  
BIG MAN HAS RECEIPTS  
TOO OH SHIT  
|  
Y/n @/y/u/n  
SHUT UP TOMMYINNIT


End file.
